To Help a Freind
by Eridanus7Always
Summary: A simple promise of a friend leads to a sacrifice that can not be repaid.
1. Loyalty of a Friend

Alright so I was watching Merlin (Eye of the Phoenix) last night and this idea kinda popped into my head so I thought I'd give it a go. I wanted to kinda focus a bit more on Gwaine and Merlins' friendship but there will still be more Merlin and Arthur friendship in later parts. No SLASH though.

They're is whump but I don't think anything real graphic, some in this chapter but more to come in later chapters.

This Fic is dedicated to The Band of Thieves and April29Roses for they're amazing and inspiring reviews on my last fic that never ceased to make me smile and inspire me to get the next one up just a little bit quicker.

Please Review and let me know what you think. :]

* * *

Heavy footsteps caused Gwaine to lift his head. He was so tired his eyes fluttered as he struggled to push back the veil of unconsciousness. The door grinded open, the cold rusted steel screaming harshly in the still air, Gwaine winced as a sickening pain cut through his head as if knives were being driven through his skull.

Closing his eyes he pressed his head to his knees till the echo faded and all he could hear was the heavy footsteps of the approaching guard.

"Up."

The voice was rough and demanding, as the man's iron fingers wrapped themselves painfully around Gwaine's thin arm. Gwaine taking a shallow breathe used all the strength he had left in his broken body to lift himself onto his trembling legs.

Sagging back against the wall the Guard, undid his iron manacles pulling them quite painfully from the bloody and bruised flesh around Gwaine's wrists. Gwaine groaned sucking in another ragged breath as the sudden pain knocked the feeble strength from his knees.

The guard caught him, seizing him roughly by this iron fingers pinching Gwaine flesh he drug Gwaine from the cell. Gwaine tottered, his feet dragging beneath him as the Guard drug him through dark winding passageways that criss crossed back and forth till they came to a flight of stairs and Gwaine was so lost even if he had the strength to run he would not know the way.

Another guard stood waiting, tall and powerfully built his face hard and eyes cold there was little that distinguished him from the man holding Gwaine uncertainly on his feet.

"Open it up."

The guard hissed as the other guard nodded his head turning sharply ninety degrees the man wrapped his large hand around the cold metal knob yanking the cell door open. The familiar screech of the cold rusted hinges cut through Gwaine's fog piercing his brain as Gwaine staggered sucking in another ragged breath to steady himself.

The guard then shoved him roughly forward so Gwaine stumbled then collapsed upon the cold stone floor. The door grinded shut, Gwaine grimacing at the scream of the old hinges. Gwaine lifted his head, breathing raggedly as he assessed his new surroundings.

The room was small, made of black stone. A small round window barred with thick iron bars let in a thin beam of warm sunlight. Gwaine smiled despite the pained expression still on his face. He pressed his shaking hand out till the warm sunlight fell across his trembling fingers.

It had been so long since he had seen sunlight or felt its warmth on his skin. He did not know how many long dark days had passed since he had woke to find himself chained in a dark endless space void of all light or shape.

He had kept his mouth shut no matter how long they tortured him for information, he couldn't give the man what he wanted but he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. His body was weak, his spirit broken. He felt empty as if nothing in the whole world mattered anymore, as if he wasn't even alive but more a mere shadow.

He drew his hand back into the shadow, closing his eyes weakly a memory pushing its way into his hopeless mind. It had not happened long before he was captured but who knew how long that had been from now this moment that he laid upon the cold stone floor broken and alone.

It had been late, a dark fog had turned the night sky a dark blue that shifted on the silent wind. The dark naked forms of many dead trees stood stark in the barren and dead landscaped. The fire burned brightly pushing back the forbidden shadows that seemed to come alive in the barren night.

Merlin had sat beside him, as they tossed dried kindle to feed the fire. Merlin had looked at him a questioning light in his warm blue eyes.

"Why are you doing this."

"Same as you, to help a friend."

Merlin had turned breaking off a piece of dry kindling he tossed it into the fire.

"Arthur is lucky to have us."

Gwaine had shook his head.

"Not Arthur."

Merlin had lifted his head looking at Gwaine thoughtfully, a wordless thought had passed between them. A moment only shared between close friends.

"I'd do the same for you."

"I hope so you're the only friend I got."

Gwaine felt a flare of hope at the memory but it died quickly consumed by the emptiness of his soul. Merlin would never even know he was missing but Gwaine found strength in thinking that someone was out there looking for him and clung desperately to that thought.

Heavy footsteps caused Gwaine to roll weakly over as the cell door creaked open, the hinges screaming with that same awful sound that caused Gwaine to clinch his jaw tightly. A tall man filled the door, clothed in black his face was sharp his eyes narrow and hard, following him in was the guard that had drugged Gwaine from his cell.

The guard stepped forward seizing Gwaine by his arm and hauled him to his feet. Gwaine did not have any strength left to fight what was coming but he felt hardened at the thought of Merlin's friendship if nothing else he would not betray that.

The guard slammed Gwaine back against the wall, knowing Gwaine no longer had the strength to fight, he barely had the strength to stand. The guard quickly clasp, Gwaine's wrists painfully into the iron manacles digging them into his bruised wrists causing blood to run warm down Gwaine's arms.

Gwaine dropped his head concentrating on breathing, pushing back the fear at what was sure to come. The guard left, nodding at his master as he closed the door behind him, the old hinges betraying his exit. So Gwaine was left alone with the monster that had made his life a living hell for as long as he had been there prisoner.

"So, will you not tell me what I want. Have you come reason?"

Gwaine met the man's cold eyes, his own hard with a renewed determination, he would sooner die than betray the only friend he had ever known. The man stepped closer, his face so close Gwaine could feel his breathe on his face.

"Tell me, how can I enter the city undetected."

"Go to hell."

The man drew back his hand slapping it hard across Gwaine's face. Gwaine's head snapped sideways as a ringing filled his ears. The man laughed darkly as Gwaine struggled to lift his head, his body betraying him.

"Fine, I was hoping you would have come to your sense but maybe a bit more time with Gera will straighten you out."

The man turned walking toward the door as Gwaine dropped his head weakly, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. Gwaine knew one more time with Gera would kill him, he may still be strong at heart but his body could not endure much more.j

The door creaked on its old hinges causing Gwaine to grit his teeth as pain lanced through his head The man stopped turning back, a dark smile still twisted on his face.

"But tell me something? You were banished from Camelot what loyalty to her King do you hold. You are bound by no oath yet you continued to endure beyond where most Knights would have broken. Why does the King hold your faith."

"I may hold no respect for Uther but there are those in Camelot I care greatly for and I would not betray their friendship at any price."

The man laughed coldly.

"Well, I hope all you suffer is worth it because soon the streets will run with their blood."

The man turned coldly, his frustration at this man's resolve causing him to seeth, he would break that man he may have proven stronger so far but not even he could resist Gera for much longer. The man knew he was weak if he did not break him soon he would be forced to find another to help him finish his plan.

He had put too much into this to let it fall apart because one man was stubborn enough to stand in his way. He felt angered at the thought any man would protect Uther after all he had done but soon Uther's wrongs would be made right by the blood of his people spilled in his streets.

And if the young man in his dungeons would not help him then Ithin would have to find another and he had a pretty good idea who. Knights were trained for this but he knew even a Knight would break eventually so he felt confident in the fact a mere servant would be easy work for Gera.


	2. I'd Do the Same for You

Alright heres the second part. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and follows and favorites. Not much else to say except enjoy. :]

* * *

_Merlin._

The voice echoed inside Merlin's mind with an intensity it was easy to believe that the power of that voice could not be contained inside one's mind. But Merlin knew that voice, he had often heard it call out to him in the dark hours of the night when the great dragon had been held prisoner benth Camelot's streets.

But it had been a long time since he had heard that voice echo into the thoughtlessness of his dreams and it startled him almost as greatly as it had the first day he had heard it. Merlin sat up the cold night air causing him to shiver as the blanket fell from his shoulders.

_Merlin_.

The voice echoed once more in Merlin's head. It had been some time since he had seen Kilgharrah and it felt strange he would call out to Merlin now. Then dread settled like a cold kick in the gut, something must be terribly wrong for him to risk so much to come this close to Camelot against Merlin's orders.

Merlin threw back the covers, dressing quickly and as quietly as possible so as not to wake Gaius. Then slipping passed Gaius and into the shadowed halls of Camelot, Merlin followed the winding dark hallways that would lead him out of Camelot without being noticed.

Just as he began to move at a steady walk through the dark quiet halls, the voice echoed once more. It was so loud in Merlin's head, Merlin stopped for just a moment grimacing in fear it would wake the whole castle but still they slept.

Gaining speed, Merlin moved quickly, having only to dodge a few guards at this late hour. Soon he was outside Camelot's gates and running quickly through the dark forest toward the clearing where he knew Kilgharrah would be waiting for him.

Not once since Merlin had freed Kilgharrah had the great dragon sought Merlin out. And the thought that he would do so now so close to Camelot's gate made Merlin's heart feel heavy. Something would have to be of great consequence for Kilgharrah to come and seek Merlin out and what scared Merlin the must was he could not come up with one scenery in his frantic mind bad enough to justify Kilgharrah's sudden appearance.

It was not long before Merlin, heart beat hard in his chest and breathe short burst from the trees into the moonlight clearing to find Kilgharrah waiting solemnly for him. Merlin stopped short taking slow breathes to regain his breath and steady his wild heart.

"I am sorry to wake you young warlock but what I have to say is of great consequence to you."

"What is it Kilgharrah."

"I would not have come unwanted if there had been any other way."

"I know that. I am not angry with you for coming, only scared for what news you may bring."

"It may have no immediate consequence against Arthur and your destiny but it will have great consequence to you for I know you owe this man a great debt."

"Kilgharrah tell me what troubles you."

"Gwaine has been captured. I know not how long they have held him but I know he doesn't have long."

"Gwaine. Can you take me to him?"

"I can but you must know young warlock the way is fraught with much peril."

"Just take me to him."

Kilgharrah nodded, dropping his head to allow Merlin to climb up onto his back. Merlin gripped tightly to his armoured back as the great dragon beat his wings. Stirring the still night air and causing the trees to creak in the gust of his wings power.

The night air stung painfully against Merlin's face, causing his eyes to smart and his cheeks to glow red. Merlin clung low to Kilgharrah's back shaking with the cold as frost glistened on his dark hair. Merlin did not know how much time had passed by the time Kilgharrah began to descend from the deep grey clouds that burned against Merlin's exposed skin.

Soon Merlin could see the dark tree tops of the pines that shifted softly beneath the power of each beat of Kilgharrah's great wings. Kilgharrah was aiming for a small clearing just large enough for him to land without breaking the trees beneath his weight.

Kilgharrah turned gracefully holding his wings out as he dove down toward a small clearing Merlin pressing his knees tighter into Kilgharrah's back. The wind whistled in Merlin's ears so that Merlin did not hear the cries of the startled guards perched in the trees nor hear the twang of their bows.

Kilgharrah turned sharply, his right wing dropping as he let out a pain roared. His head snapped toward the tree where the men stood concealed by the dark boughs, more arrows whistling out and clinking uselessly against Kiligaroh's armoured scales. Merlin spun sensing Kiligaroh's pain and threw his hand out.

His eyes glowed gold as a wave of energy hit the men concealed in the tree, knocking them back their screams echoing in silence as they fell to their deaths. Kilgharrah landed roughly against the ground, Merlin sitting up feeling fear wash over him.

"Kilgharrah, are you alright?"

"Quit alright young warlock."

Merlin sagged back in relief, worried Kilgharrah had been hurt.

"You must hurry, not far from here you will pass a crooked pine. There will be a large black fortress, angle to the right till you come to a small gate there is the entrance to the dungeons. I can help you no more for that is the extent of my knowledge."

Merlin swung his lung over Kilgharrah's back, sliding down till his feet landed with a soft thud on the wet Earth. Pulling his hands back Merlin found they were wet and turning so the pale moonlight eliminated the red blood that now stained his fingers.

"Kilgharrah, you are bleeding."

"It is my wing Merlin."

"Your wing?"

"You mustn't bother, you need to hurry."

Merlin moved his bloody hands along Kilgharrah's wing, feeling the dragon tense beneath him.

"You do not have the power to heal it, young warlock."

"No but I can ease your pain."

Merlin whispered softly in the old tongue his eyes glowing gold as Kilgharrah felt the pain in his wing lessen. Merling pulled back his hands rubbing the blood onto his pants.

"Will you be able to carry us both?"

Kilgharrah dropped his head.

"I do not know young warlock."

Kilgharrah lifted his head his eyes meeting Merlin's and for a moment neither moved, then without another word Merlin turned and disappeared into the shadow.

"Be careful Merlin."

Kilgharrah's last words echoed in Merlin's head.

Merlin moved quietly through the forest, concealed in shadow he barely made a sound. The thick boughs of the dark pines glowed with the silver light of the moon. It was not long before Merlin saw the black mass of the fortress rise from the shadows, a crooked pine leaning wearily across his path.

Merlin stopped angling back through the trees, remaining concealed in the shadows that seemed to swell from this dark place. Coming around the side, Merlin saw a small grated door lowered into the soft bank of the earth. A guard leaned wearily against the black wall, his eyes drooping heavy with sleep.

Merlin quietly shucked his jacket and undid his neckerchief from around his neck rolling them in a ball he buried them beneath the old decaying leaves. Then shivering slightly with the cold he stepped from behind the trees and without a word threw out his hand, eyes glowing gold, the sleeping guard dropped unharmed to the ground.

It did not take Merlin long to strip the guard and conceal him in the bushes where he would not be found for several hours, hopefully long after Merlin and Gwaine were gone from this dark place.

Gwaine laid on the floor, pain seeming to radiate from every nerve. Each breath was short and painful, he could barely feel each weak beat of his heart within his chest. He was dead, each weakening breath that barely filled his aching chest told him that but he had stayed true they did not get what they wanted from him.

The scream of the hinges cut through the welcoming veil of unconsciousness causing Gwaine to push his eyes open the cell swimming in front of him. A guard tall but thinner than any Gwaine had seen so far moved toward him.

Gwaine's eyes slipped closed, he felt the breath catch in his lungs, they weren't done with him. They would draw every tortured scream from his broken body in till his body gave out and the mercy of death welcomed him. He heard the soft footsteps of the guard stop near him and he forced his eyes open once more, looking up into the guards shadowed face.

The guard dropped to his knees beside Gwaine's tortured body, reaching out he gently touched Gwaine's face. Gwaine flinched at the touch feeling pain lance through his taunt muscles, but he felt startled at the gentleness of it.

"Gwaine, I'm going to get you out of here."

Gwaine drew his eyes up once more to the guards shadowed face as the man lifted his hand and pulled the black cloth away from his face. Gwaine felt relief wash over him as he let out a deep sigh his shoulders sagging..

"Merlin."

"Come on we have to get you out of here."

Merlin slipped his arm as gently as he could around Gwaine's back feeling Gwaine's body tense with the pain. Slowly Merlin lifted him to his feet, Gwaine somehow finding the strength to stand leaning heavily against Merlin. He took slow shallow breaths pushing back the veil of unconess that swelled out across his vision as the pain lanced like fire through every nerve in his body.

"Can you walk?"

"I'll manage."

Gwaine smiled weakly at Merlin shifted his arm to take more of Gwaine's weight. Slowly they began to move, Gwaine was so weak at times Merin was forced to drag his feet beneath him so as not to loose time the so desperately needed.

Gwaine's breathing became tortured as his heart beat grew sharp and erratic. Merlin knew they need to move faster if they had any hope of escaping undetected but Gwaine was dying. Merlin knew he needed to do something quick or risk not only losing Gwaine but being captured himself.

As Gwaine dropped his head his feet dragging once more beneath him as he fought the welcoming darkness, Merlin turned his head so the shadow of the dark tunnels concealed his face as his eyes burned with a fiery gold.

Gwaine suddenly felt the tension ease in his body, the pain fade back and suddenly each breath was a little easier and his feet seemed more manageable. Lifting his head he looked to Merlin whose eyes were gazing far ahead in the dim tunnels trying to manage his way out.

Once Merin had used magic to heal Gwaine, at least enough to give him the strength to breathe and stand somewhat on his weak legs they moved quicker. Navigating quickly from the dark tunnels, the soft moonlight falling across their haggard faces.

Gwaine closed his eyes, even the weak glow of the moonlight stinging his eyes as he left the suffocating darkness. The air was easier to breathe out here and they increased their pace just a little bit more, turning into the shadows of the trees just as the sharp keel of a horn cut through the air.

"Looks likes they've found us."

"Yeah, thats not good-come on we need to hurry.."

Merlin shifted Gwaine's weight, as Gwaine was beginning to sag once more against Merlin. Merlin angled back through the woods trying to make as little noise as possible but to move quickly even with Gwaine begging to drag again.

Passing the leaning pine, Merlin picked up the pace his shoulders aching as he began to drag more of Gwaine's dead weight.

"Gwaine?"

"I'm alright Merlin."

"Just hold on we're almost there."

"You know I didn't think you'd even be looking for me."

"Well, someone's got to make sure you keep out of trouble."

Gwaine laughed dryly as he sagged in Merlin's arms, Merlin dipping to haul him back to his feet.

"Alright, just take it easy."

"I'm alright."

Gwaine pushed himself to his feet, struggling to help Merlin as they began to move forward but Gwaine was still too weak. Pain washed over him in such a violent wave his knees gave way and he collapsed in Merlin's arms. Merlin stopped, staggering under Gwaine's complete weight.

Gritting his teeth, Merlin drug Gwaine forward knowing he didn't have long before the men caught their trail. It wasn't long before Merlin drug Gwaine into the clearing every muscle in his back aching under his weight. Kilgharrah lifted his head, lifting himself to his feet.

Merlin stopped dropping to his knees as he eased Gwaine to the ground.

"Merlin-"

"There on us, we need to hurry."

"I can't Merlin."

Merlin stopped lifting his head to look at Kilgharrah, whose eyes were dark.

"What?"

"My wing, is worse than I thought. I may be able to carry one but I can not carry two."

Merlin looked down at Gwaine who was only just holding on.

"Take him."

"No Merlin."

"Get him safely back to Camelot, I'll draw them off."

"I can't let you do this?"

"You can not carry us both and if Gwaine doesn't get help soon he will die."

"Merlin, you can not save him."

"I will not leave him. Now go. Go!"

Kilgharrah lifted his head as Merlin waved him off. Reaching out he gently wrapped his talons around Gwaine's body, lifting his wings up over his head.

"Be careful Merlin."

Kilgharrah beat his wings, feeling pain lance from his wounded wing but with great difficulty he managed to get himself off the ground. Merlin watched him as he reached the treetops carrying Gwaine's failing body in his gentle talons.

Merlin drew his eyes from the sky, quailing the fear that swelled in his heart, finding peace that at least his friends were safe. Taking a deep breathe Merlin turned running from the moonlight clearing through the dark woods, the sound of the men crashing through the trees growing closer behind him.

Merlin knew he could not outrun them but he wasn't going to wait around for them to surround him. He needed to get as much distance between them so he might be able to make a stand if not Merlin feared he would suffer Gwaine's fate.

The men were drawing closer, the blood curdling howls of their hounds as they slipped like shadows on Merlin's scent. Torch light flickered through the dark boughs, cross bows snapping softly as arrows whistled dangerously close to Merlin's head.

Merlin ran as fast as he could, his lungs burning in his chest and heart pounding painfully against his ribs. He heard the harsh voices of the men not far behind him followed by more arrows cutting blindly into the night. Merlin turned sliding on the wet earth, angling slightly away from the commotion of the hunt growing behind him.

He pushed past a large rock face, the shadow of the great moss covered soon casting a deep shadow across him. Merlin did not hear the soft padding of one of the hound's feet on the rock overhead till he turned seeing the yellow eyes gleaming in the shadows.

The dog leapt knocking Merlin to the ground. Merlin hit the ground hard feeling the air knocked from his lungs as his head snapped back against the rocky ground. He rolled over gasping for breath, a sickening pounding reverberating in his skull.

The hound rolled quickly to his feet coming with gnashing teeth once more at Merlin. Merlin rolled over throwing his foot out he kicked the hound in the face, as blackness fringed his vision. The hound yelped in pain jumping back it snarled viciously its fangs gleaming dully in the pale light.

Merlin's head fell back, struggling to hold on his head felt it would split open from the pain. The hound leapt forward as Merlin kicked his leg out weakly the dog latched its fangs around Merlin's calf. Merlin felt the teeth sink into his flesh as he dropped back against the cold earth.

An agonized scream escaped his lips as he felt the pain lance up his leg. The dog held on, Merlin's blood filling his mouth as it shook its head viciously tearing Merlin's flesh. Tears slipped down Merlin's face as he fell back the world slipping out of focus. The pain pounded like agony within every fiber of his being then there was nothing.

* * *

O.o Oh no Merlin's captured, Gwaine's dying, Kilgharrah's hurt. I'll try to update soon, please review and let me know what you think so far.


	3. Weakness and Strengths

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I meant to update yesterday but I got sick so I got it up as soon as I could. Enjoy. :]

* * *

Arthur was exhausted and ready to collapse into bed and sleep till Merlin came in far early to wake him far too eagerly. His whole body ached and his head was pounding painfully. It had been a long unpleasant day only made worse by the fact Merlin had been on an errand for Gaius and so Arthur was forced to deal with George's dry personality which really only succeeded in making Arthur all the more angry and unpleasant.

Arthur was dragging himself back to his chambers after a brutal training session made worse by the unexpected rain that was now pounding against the castle in a howling gale. But as Arthur stepped into his chambers ready to collapse he found Gaius waiting for him.

"Gaius?"

Arthur stopped, his hands grasping to undo his sword where it rested heavily against his hip.

"Arthur, I hope I'm not imposing."

"No, not at all. What is it."

Arthur drew his hands from his belt, leaning weakly against the table, the soft patter of the cold rain dripping from Arthur's chilled body.

"Its-"

Gaius dropped his head, shifting on his feet as he hesitated. Arthur stepped forward feeling something begin to worm anxiously in his gut. He pushed it down, he was starting to sound like Merlin.

"Gaius?"

"Its Gwaine."

Arthur stepped back in surprised. He had not heard that name in some time, well in all truth it hadn't been that long at all. Not quite three weeks ago Arthur had parted ways with Gwaine on Camelot's border. But the fact Gaius was bringing it up now startled Arthur, what concerning Gwaine could Gaius wish to talk about.

"He's here Arthur in Camelot."

"What's he doing in Camelot? If my Father finds out he will have him killed."

Arthur stepped forward, his voice rising, the indefinable fear eased in his chest but there was still that sickening worm of unease in his gut, making Arthur grow cross.

"Well I'm hardly sure that will even be necessary."

"What are do mean Gaius?"

The hollowness of Gaius's remark steamed Arthur's weary crossness as he leaned back against the table watching Gaius carefully.

"I am amazed he is even alive in the state he is in, much less he made it to my chambers."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, I think that would be best."

Gaius's eyes looked dark as he shifted kneading his hands nervously together.

"Gaius is there something you're not telling me?"

"Come with me."

Gaius moved past Arthur, dodging Arthur's question. Arthur felt the worm inside his gut grow, something was terribly wrong, it had something to do with Gwaine's sudden appearance and Gaius knew more than he was telling.

Gwaine was unrecognizable as Arthur stood in silent horror over the young man. He slept peacefully in a drug induced sleep so his body could have a fighting chance, slim as it may seem in the state he was in. Arthur felt weak as the breath shuddered in his lungs, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth.

Arthur stumbled back, Gaius caught him gently steering him toward a clear bench. Arthur leaned back weakly, closing his eyes he took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Arthur?"

"Gaius, what is it you're not telling me."

Arthur's eyes met Gaius's which were dark and sad. Gaius stood stiffly, moving over to where a large wicker basket sat on the table.

"I asked Merlin yesterday morning if he could run an errand for me today-"

"Yes Gaius, you told me of this yesterday."

"When I woke this morning Merlin was gone and I assumed he had left early to fulfil my errand-"

"Gaius-"

Arthur stood up, his body tense as he watched the old physician struggle with what was troubling him. Arthur felt fear choke at his heart, Merlin was in trouble and it all came back to Gwaine but how? Nothing made sense as Arthur stood unsurely in Gaius's chambers, frantic eyes locked with the old physician and that sickening worm of gut consuming his heart.

"I found this not long before Gwaine came crashing into my chambers."

Gaius lifted the old worn wickered basket but Arthur failed to see the significance.

"Its an old basket-"

"And if Merlin had left early this morning to collect herbs as I had asked this would be with him."

Arthur stumbled back, collapsing onto the bench. His eyes not leaving that wicker basket that swung from Gaius's trembling hand. All day, all day Arthur had gone about as if nothing was the matter as if Merlin were simply picking herbs idly in the forest.

Dark images filled Arthur's mind, he saw Merlin die a thousand ways and tortured a thousand more. Merlin's agonized screams echoed in Arthur's ears. If whoever had done this to Gwaine, had Merlin then Merlin was in serious trouble.

He was stronger than he looked and foolishly brave but he was not nearly as strong as Gwaine in body or spirit. He was a thin gangly servant who bumbled around Arthur's chambers and recklessly followed him into danger. He meant no harm to any man, except maybe himself. The thought of someone torturing him made Arthur's stomach flip sickening.

A dark image filled Arthur's mind, Merlin hanging by his wrists in a dark cells. His chin resting against his chest which struggled with each tortured breathe. Blood glistened on his pale skin, ran in rivers dripping onto the cold stone floor, pooling beneath Merlin's dangling feet.

Arthur turned and retched on the floor, gasping for breathe. Gaius stepped closer laying his hand gently on Arthur's back.

"Arthur?"

Arthur took a deep breath trying to push the images from his mind, he felt murderous as if he could slaughter an army of a thousand men with his bare hands but he felt weak as if his knees would not support his weight. And all the while guilt ate at his heart.

"Arthur?"

Arthur lifted his eyes from the floor to look at Gaius, staggering back he sank down onto the bench, shaking with his terror. Never before in his whole life had he felt so weak, so vulnerable but never before had any man deserved it more than Merlin.

Gaius pressed a cold cup of water in Arthur's hand and Arthur drank it slowly washing the bitter bile from his mouth. Gathering himself Arthur turned to Gaius who sat beside him, he knew there was more and beckoned Gaius to continue. Gaius hesitated unsure how far to press the King.

"Please Gaius I am fine, continue."

Gaius nodded, knowing Arthur needed to know everything.

"I last saw Merlin last night before he retired to bed and he was gone when I awoke this morning. Gwaine could not of traveled far on his own in this state, I am amazed he managed to travel at all."

"So Merlin left in the middle of the night to go rescue him, Gaius that doesn't make any sense? And why wouldn't he have come to me, I could have gone with him, helped him."

"I don't know how Merlin knew of Gwaine's plight or why he chose to go at it alone. But Merlin did not go to pick herbs this morning and I can only fear the worst for Merlin if Gwaine is back without him."

"I'll send out patrols at first light, I won't rest till I find Merlin or drive my sword through whoever did this."

"Arthur? We don't even know where Merlin might be, should we not wait? Gwaine may be able to help us."

"But will he Gaius? How long till he wakes and can you be sure he will wake?"

"I do not know Arthur but what I do know is that Merlin is strong. We will bring him back but give Gwaine some time so you do not waste manpower on a vain search."

Arthur's jaw tightened as his eyes drew to Gwaine's brutalized body. Arthur felt tears burn in his eyes and stood quickly turning his back to Gaius as he brushed them away. Arthur felt like screaming in his desperate rage, nothing made sense. Gwaine was tortured within an inch of his life, Merlin was missing and probably suffering Gwaine's same fate and Arthur didn't even know where to start looking.

Arthur felt this anger surge through his blood, turning he slammed his fist down onto the table shaking the contents. The pain that throbbed in his hand grounded him, he need to think but his head was spinning so fast everything seemed disconnected.

A strong hand gripped Arthur's shoulder. Arthur turned his blue eyes hard with anger shining with unshed tears, the regal King was gone swallowed by something far greater than custom, love. Arthur cared for Merlin like his own brother and though he said it rarely it was there nonetheless.

"I fear for him to Arthur but haste is not always the best path to follow."

Arthur nodded wearily.

"Fine but if Gwaine does not come around in two days time then I am sending the might of Camelot out across my land."

"I would expect nothing less."

* * *

The cell door opened as Ithin entered, his two guards remaining outside as the cell door closed looking Merin in with that bloodthirsty monster. A dark smile twisted his face as he stepped toward Merlin who hung by his wrists from the ceiling, his bare chest glistening with sweat.

"You're Merlin aren't you, the King's trusted servant. You can help me-"

"I will never help you. Not after what you did to my friend."

Merlin's eyes burned with a dark hate, masking the pain and fear that choked each breathe. The man's face twisted in anger as he drew back his hand, slapping it hard across Merlin's face. Merlin's head snapped sideways, his head dropping down as blood ran from his split lip.

"Do not be stubborn boy. I have broken men with twice your strength and with you I have a rare opportunity, that will make my job all the easier."

Merlin lifted his head, sweat glistening on his forehead.

"Opportunity?"

"I was going to let Gera have his way with you but I did not expect a member of the King's court to hold such powerful magic. This will be much more fun."

Merlin dropped his head shaking it as if dismissing the mans observation as ludacris. The man reached out grabbing Merlin's chin in his fingers he wrenched his face so they're eyes met.

"Tell me boy, why would you protect a man who would have you executed for the secret you hold."

"Because he's ten times the man you'll ever be."

The man laughed coldly.

"You may hold your tongue now but not once you see what I've got in store for you, no loyalty will be strong enough to hold your will against mine. The stronger the magic, the more it hurts."

Drawing his hand down he pressed his fingers into Merlin's side. Merlin felt pain wash so violently through him, he could not contain the agonized scream that escaped his lips. It felt as if his very soul were being ripped apart.

Merlin screamed as Ithin's dark magic turned Merlin's own magic against him. Merlin felt the pain absorbed into his very being. He trembled with the pain, thrashing beneath Ithin's hand and finally Ithin relented. Merlin's head dropped forward as he gasped for breath, pushing his eyes open.

"Don't be a fool boy. You suffer needlessly."

Merlin swung from the ceiling of his cell, his wrists on fire as the chains dug mercilessly into his skin. Blood ran from the terrible gash in his leg, filling his tattered boot. Each breath was torture as he felt every fiber of his being pulse with his magic that was turning against him.

Merlin closed his eyes, gritting his teeth against the pain that pulsed like agony with every beat of his heart. He would not betray Arthur even if it killed him.

Ithin drew his hand out pressing it to Merlin's side, digging his fingers into his skin Merlin felt the pain wash through him so violently he feared he would lose himself to the pain. And the scream that escaped his trembling lips was the one of pure and utter anguish as the pain took him once more.


	4. Trap

Alright, here it is the fourth part. Enjoy. :]

* * *

It had been five days since Merlin had disappeared from Camelot. Gaius had finally permitted Arthur to talk to Gwaine as he was healing far quicker than expected. And so it was that Arthur now sat beside Gwaine, eager to figure out what had happened and where Merlin was so, Arthur could bring him home.

"What happened Gwaine?"

Gwaine looked up, a wicked smile on his face.

"Wrong tavern, wrong drink."

"Nothings change there then."

Gwaine laughed dryly.

"Though can always count on Merlin to do something stupid and heroic. You would know, he does it time and time again for you."

Arthur shifted, running his hands anxiously together. Gwaine eye's darkened as he sat forward.

"Arthur?"

Arthur lifted his head up trying to mask his pain that was ripping at his heart.

"What happened Gwaine?"

Gwaine shifted unsurely, his eyes drifting away from Arthur's face.

"They wanted information on you and Camelot."

"What?"

"They knew I'd been in Camelot and that I had been banished by the King. Guess they were hoping ill favor towards Uther would get me to spill the beans."

Arthur dropped his eyes, not meaning to convey a sense of mistrust but simply understanding now what they were most likely trying to get out of Merlin. They wanted a weakness to bring Camelot down.

"But don't worry yourself, they got nothing from me. I may not hold much stock for royals but Merlin believes in you and thats enough for me."

Arthur lifted his eyes back to Gwaine's nodding, feigning a smile.

"I would never have doubted you Gwaine."

Gwaine nodded leaning back as if glad that Arthur's faith in him was still true. His eyes moved lazily around Gaius's chamber before landing on Merlin's closed door.

"Where is Merlin anyhow I haven't seen him around."

"What do you remember about when he rescued you?"

Arthur could tell Gwaine knew he was dodging his question by the look he gave him but Gwaine didn't push it yet and Arthur was thankful. He really didn't want to have to be the one to tell Gwaine, Merlin was in terrible trouble, he had never seen Gwaine angry but he was sure he wouldn't want to.

"Gera had just finished with me-"

Arthur drew back from his thoughts, drawing his eyes questioningly to Gwaine's.

"Gera?"

"Real nasty bloke, loves to make a man scream. Given time he could break any man-"

Arthur felt like he had been kicked in the gut, pushed back the dark images that were always waitng just on the edge of his mind. Gwaine stopped seeing something pass over Arthur's eyes but it was gone quickly and Arthur pushed on with the questions so Gwaine had little time to dwell on it.

"And how did Merlin go about getting in?"

"Don't know exactly. I was in my cell when he came in. He got a hold of one of their uniforms, man was a glad to see him. Didn't actually think he was coming."

"How did he know where you were?"

"Don't ask me, you got to ask him that but if it wasn't for him I'd be dead right now."

"Where did you go once he got you out of there?"

"Well not sure exactly, I passed out, next thing I remember is waking up here."

"Do you know where they were holding you?"

Gwaine stopped growing frustrated. The questions Arthur was asking didn't make sense. He should already know these things, Merlin should have told Arthur when he brought Gwaine back.

"Arthur you're not being straight with me where is Merlin?"

Arthur dropped his head, his shoulders sagging as he let out a deep sigh. His regal composure broke as the pain sharpened on his dark features. Lifting his head, he looked wearily at Gwaine.

"He didn't come back with you Gwaine."

Gwaine sat up, growing frantic at the sudden thought of Merlin locked in those dark cells with Gera.

"We have to go after him. He won't last two days with Gera."

"Gwaine its been five days since anyone last saw Merlin."

Gwaine's face paled. A chill crept up his spine as he spun on Arthur the only one in striking distance.

"What the hell are we still doing here. Gera's a monster Arthur, he had me for who knows how long and look at me. He will kill Merlin if he doesn't give them what they want or heck just for the fun of doing it and you know Merlin as well as I do. He's loyal to the point of self detriment. He won't talk and Gera will take great pleasure in drawing every last bloody scream from him till his body breaks-"

"I know!"

Arthur couldn't take it anymore, he stood throwing back the chair he had been sitting in. The dark image that had been assailing his frantic mind since Arthur had learned Merlin was missing filled Arthur's mind once more, Merlin hanging by his wrists in a dark cells. His chin resting against his chest which struggled with each tortured breathe. Blood glistened on his pale skin, ran in rivers dripping onto the cold stone floor, pooling beneath Merlin's dangling feet.

Arthur bent over, unable to stop himself as he retched his hopelessness and fear once more onto Gaius's floor. Staggering back he felt anger surge hotly through his blood, the only thing keeping him on his feet. He turned on Gwaine who sat in shock watching Arthur so vulnerable in his desperation for Merlin's safety.

"I've got an entire Kingdom looking to me to keep them safe and I can't even protect my best friend. It's been killing me, I've seen him die a thousand ways and tortured a thousand more. I hear his screams in my dreams but I can't get to him because I don't know where he is. After everything he's done, I can't save him."

Arthur collapsed back, burying his face in his trembling hands as the tears ran down his face. He hadn't cried like this in front of someone ever but he didn't care but he couldn't stop the tears. Merlin had always been there and now when he needed Arthur most Arthur couldn't do a damn thing to help him.

Gwaine sat stunned watching Arthur break. He had seen Merlin time and time again risk everything for Arthur, but now he saw for the first time he saw just how willing Arthur was to give everything Kingdom included to insure Merlin's safety.

I'd do the same for you. Those words kept echoing over and over in Gwaine's mind. Somehow Merlin had learned of his plight and had come as he had promised. He was the first man that ever saw anything worth saving in Gwaine, even before Gwaine had found something worth saving in himself.

Gwaine had suffered at Gera's hand for far too long and he felt sick at the thought that Merlin was suffering his same fate. He could only imagine what sickening emotions had been whirling their way tighter and tighter around Arthur's heart.

The door to Gaius's chambers suddenly opened, drawing both men from their dark and troubling thoughts. Arthur wiped his hand quickly across his face, though Gwaine could still the stains where the tears had fallen and Arthur's body shaking ever so slightly.

"Sire."

The young serving boy bowed as if he feared he would be in trouble for coming in without knocking.

"What is it."

Arthur's voice was sharp, his face as regal as he could manage.

"Message came for you, said it was urgent."

Arthur stepped forward holding out his hand as the boy pressed the letter into his palm. Then bowing once more the boy turned closing the door quietly behind him and was gone.

"What is it?"

Arthur turned a slight smile twisting his lips.

"I'm not sure. I don't recognize this seal."

Arthur ran his fingers along the black ink seal, a black raven, he could think of no one who used such a seal that Camelot had ever had any dealings with. Unfolding it, a piece of fabric fell loose from the paper and dropped softly to the floor.

Arthur bent down, it was a piece of blue fabric from the neckerchief Merlin was wearing when Arthur had last seen him but what made Arthur's heart slam painfully into his throat was the blood that stained the piece of fabric.

Arthur drew his hand back dropping the material back onto the ground, as if it had burnt him. Gwaine sat forward trying to see what had caused the sudden horror to sharpen on Arthur's face.

"Arthur?"

Arthur didn't hear Gwaine or if he did he didn't respond. Lifting the piece of paper up Arthur forced himself to read the tightly scrawled words written upon it.

Entertaining the King's personal servant has been quite an honor

He is strong but we will break him

Can you hear his screams

He bleeds for you and you let him

If you wish to save him come to the Darkling Woods

If not I'll send you his broken body when we're done

Gwaine watched Arthur fearful for what that scroll contained. Gwaine could see the horror in Arthur's face sharpen with each word he read, his eyes burned hard with anger only softened by the unshed tears that shimmered softly against his murderous eyes.

Arthur turned his hand tightening around the letter he moved toward the door, seeming to have forgotten Gwaine was still sitting there as frantic to know what was on that scroll as Arthur was to forget it.

"Arthur, where are you going?"

"To get Merlin."

"I'm coming with you."

Arthur stopped, turning back as Gwaine threw back the blankets a hard determination on his still bruised and weary face.

"You can't even stand yet."

"Then you better come help me on my feet because I'm not letting you go out there on your own. You might do something stupid."

Arthur stopped looking unsurely at Gwaine, who had swung his legs over the side of the bed and with all the strength he could muster pushed himself to his feet. Gwaine took a step forward and felt his knees give way beneath him. Arthur was quickly at his side caught him before he could hit the floor.

"Knew I could caught on you."

Arthur shook his head as he helped Gwaine back to his feet. Gwaine's eyes landed on the small piece of blue blood stained fabric, he felt as if he had been kicked in the gut. Staggering he pushed back the dark images Arthur had been fighting for five long days but they were real for Gwaine. Every single sickening scenario that ran through his mind, he himself had suffered.

"Gwaine?"

Arthur caught him as he stumbled, his eyes not leaving that blue blood stained piece of Merlin's scarf. Arthur looked to Gwaine's still bruised and weary face, he felt a sick knot twisting around in his gut.

"What will they do to him."

Gwaine didn't draw his eyes from the piece of bloodstained blue scarf that had once been tied around Merlin's neck.

"You don't want to know."

Arthur took a deep breath, feeling the sickening knot of unease twisting in his gut. In truth he didn't think he wanted to know, he didn't want his haunted nightmares to find truth but not knowing seemed just as sickeningly agonizing. Arthur pushed down the lump in his throat struggling to speak.

"I need to know what to expect."

Gwaine finally lifted his eyes from the bloodstained scarf, to look at Arthur. The hardness slipped away and Arthur saw the piece of Gwaine they had broken.

"He'll look like me, maybe worse. He'll be broken Arthur, no man can survive five days of what Gera has in store and not come out missing a piece of himself."

Arthur gritted his teeth pushing back the sickening fear and let the anger take hold of him, let it settle deep in his veins and thump hotly in his heart. Then without a word Arthur left, Gwaine only finding the strength to follow him by the thought of his Merlin suffering his fate because of a promise he had made and kept.

Merlin hung somewhere between the welcoming veil of darkness and the agony of reality, every fiber of his being throbbing agonizingly with each tortured breathe. His tongue felt heavy and his throat ached rawly from screaming but no water would come to cool his growing thirst.

He tried to shift his aching shoulders, feeling the cold metal of his bonds chaff roughly against his bruised scabbed wrists. Merlin grimaced, pushing his eyes open as he heard the haunting echo of hard feet on the cold stone. He shook his head weakly, eyes just barely able to make out the dark figure standing before him.

"Please, no more, please."

The words were barely audible on Merlin's dried cracked lips as he looked desperately to the large man that stood in front of him. The man laughed it was a hard cruel laugh that echoed hauntingly in Merlin's ears. Merlin pushed his eyes shutting trying to draw away back into the oblivion of darkness but it was beyond his reach.

"You're King's not coming boy. He doesn't care how loud you scream, he'd rather leave you here to rot than risk it himself."

Merlin shook his head weakly, trying to deny the words that echoed in his head. They weren't true, they couldn't be true, could they. Merlin knew at one point he had believed that Arthur would comed but now his muddled mind didn't seem so sure.

Why would Arthur come for you it sneered. You're just a servant, useless idiot. The last words rang out in Arthur's voice echoing in Merlin's head. Merlin felt a tear slip unyielding down his face, he couldn't let go of that thin ray of hope but still it slipped through his fingers.

The man that stood before him, was known by everyone as Gera. He had been in here everyday watching as the other man they called Ithin, drew every tormented scream from Merlin's raw throat. But now Ithin was not here, he had just sent Gera.

Gera snapped the crop against his gloved hand, the sharp sound causing Merlin's body to seize up painfully. Merlin watched as Gera stood in front of him, a dark sneer on his face. Merlin was too weak to beg as Gera drew back the crop and cut it across Merlin's chest.

The crop cracked painfully across Merlin's chest, Merlin bit down on his bloody lip trying to stifle the agonized cry that burned in his throat.

"Its no fun if you hold it in."

Gera brought the crop down across Merlin's face, causing Merlin's head to jerk painfully sideways and a ringing to explode in Merlin's head. Merlin cried out, blood running down his face.

"Thats it let it out."

Gera brought the crop back across Merlin's chest, a terrible scream ripping from Merlin's throat. Gera smile broaden as he brought the crop back whistling through the air against Merlin's trembling bloody skin. Merlin's head dropped down as the scream burned in his throat, each breath heaving painfully in his chest.

"Please no more, please."

Gera cracked the crop back across Merlin's face, Merlin's head snapping painfully as blood filled his mouth running between his trembling lips. Merlin felt sick as the crop cracked once more against his stomach, he felt a rib crack beneath the power of the blow.

Merlin whimpered as the pain cutting through welcoming veil of unconsciousness that slipped over his eyes too weak to scream anymore. Gera laughed as he brought the crop down several more times across Merlin's now bruised and bloody chest.

Merlin hung weakly by his wrists, wishing it would be over, he couldn't take another moment of this agonizing torment. Merlin pushed his eyes open only just holding on. Gera stepped forward, wrenching Merlin's chin painfully in his fingers.

"We'll stop for now, no fun if you're too weak to scream. But Ithin's not done with you, no."

"Arthur-"

Merlin found the strength for that one word, it was all he was holding onto at this point. Arthur was more important than anything else.

"You'll see soon enough just how much he cares for you."

Gera laughed coldly as Merlin's head dropped down, the mercy of unconsciousness taking him far from Gera's brutal torment.

It was dark, shadows deep in the tall pines that creaked hauntingly over Arthur and Gwaine's head.

"I remember this place."

Arthur turned, Gwaine unable to see his face in the shadow.

"You do?"

Gwaine nodded. "Not far from here's a clearing."

Arthur turned looking out into the dark shadows, pleading with Merlin to hold on. They were so close Arthur could only hope they could get to Merlin before he broke.

Arthur stopped pacing, turning back toward Gwaine who knelt drinking thirsty from a small creek that bubbled softly down its rocky bank . They had been walking for some time and both were feet sore and tired but neither was ready to stop, not until they got to Merlin.

Arthur turned sharply, feeling his body go tense, something was out there. But before Arthur had a chance to get his sword lose, someone stepped forward from the shadows and drove the hilt of their sword into Arthur's head. Arthur felt the cold metal crack against his skull, he felt his knees give out as he collapsed to the ground.

Gwaine stood from where he was kneeling reaching for his sword as a dark figure stepped forward behind Arthur. Wrapping their fingers through Arthur's hair they yanked his head back, pressing their sword tight against his neck. Gwaine stopped lifting his hand from the hilt of his sword as more men stepped from the shadows, it had been a trap and they had walked right into it.


	5. Keep You Safe

Alright, once I got started I couldn't stop so here it is the Fifth Part. Enjoy and Reviews are always welcomed. :]

* * *

Gwaine was carrying most of Arthur's weight as his feet stumbled weakly beneath him. Blood ran down his pale face, and matted in his darkly in his hair. The guard tightened his fingers around Gwaine's arm causing him to stop. Gwaine felt a worm of unease build in his gut at being back in this place, he felt almost weak with the fear that was building in his heart.

The guard pushed Gwaine and Arthur against the cold stone wall, Gwaine too preoccupied with keeping Arthur on his feet, to even think of doing something stupid. The guard pulled open a cell door, the rusted metal cringing against itself.

Gwaine grimaced, as Arthur groaned in pain pulling back against Gwaine's strong embrace.

"Alright, in you go."

The guard reached out and grabbed Gwaine roughly by the arm throwing him forward into the dark.

Gwaine stumbled barely keeping his grasp on Arthur as he was hurled into the suffocating blackness. The cell door slammed shut, echoing into the deafening silence that seemed to press in around them as real as the shadows.

"Gwaine?"

"Easy Arthur."

Gwaine stepped forward easing Arthur to the ground. Arthur's head was pounding with a splitting pain as he drifted back into the welcoming veils of unconsciousness. The sound of metal clinking against itself caused Gwaine to lift his head curiously, Arthur's eyes opened weakly.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, just stay put I'll go see."

Arthur was too weak to fight anymore and slipped back, to the mercy of nothingness as Gwaine stepped from his side.

"Hello."

Gwaine listened intently, hearing the sound again. He turned, taking slow shuffling steps through the thick suffocating blackness.

"Gwaine."

The voice was hoarse, barely a whisper as it reached but Gwaine's ears but Gwaine thought he could collapse in relief at the sound of it.

"Merlin, are you alright."

Gwaine felt his outstretched hand press against the cold stone wall of the cell.

"I'm alright."

He replied weakly, his voice so close Gwaine stopped. He felt maddened by the nothingness that enveloped around them. Gwaine felt something cold brush against his ankle and startled stumbling back.

"It's alright Gwaine, I'm right here. Just at your feet."

"I can't see anything in this blasted dark."

"Is Arthur alright."

"Took a nasty blow to the head but doing alright nonetheless."

"What are you doing here Gwaine?"

"We came back for you.

Gwaine eased himself down next to Merlin, running his hand along the cold floor till he wrapped his hand around Merlin's. His skin was cold and trembling against Gwaine's.

"I'm so sorry Merlin."

"What for?"

"This, everything thats happened to you."

"Gwaine, I don't blame you."

"But you should."

"How long have I been here?"

"Gera's had a hold of you for five days, I feared you might be dead."

Merlin shook his head.

"It wasn't Gera."

"What?"

Gwaine turned, surprise sharp on his face.

"At first it wasn't anyways, he was there but he just watched."

"Watch what?"

"The other man, he used dark magic to-"

Merlin paused, the words sticking in his throat. He couldn't push them out over the painfully thump that had formed in his throat.

"Merlin?"

"Gwaine, can you do something for me."

"Anything."

"I wouldn't ask it of you if there was any other way-"

"Merlin. What is it?"

"The man, who had been interrogating me before Gera he's hoping to turn me against Camelot-"

"What for? Why go through all this trouble-"

"I can't tell you that, not yet Gwaine but I think I have figured out what he is planning."

"What are we going to do about it?"

"We're going to do exactly as he wants."

"What? Merlin are you mad."

Gwaine pulled back his voice rising so it echoed from the nothingness hauntillingly back to them.

"Gwaine, listen to me alright. I wouldn't ask this of you if there was any other way but I need your help."

"What is it you need?"

"Ithin believes he has me broken, he believes that if I see that the King I defend has no interest in my life and would rather protect Camelot than save me then I will turn against him and aid Ithin instead."

"But how does he plan on going about doing this."

"I believe tomorrow he will give Arthur a choice, leave me and ensure Camelot's safety or trade Camelot for my life. What I must ask of you Gwaine is that you make sure when given the chance Arthur will walk away."

"I can't Merlin. I can't leave you with that monster, I won't."

"Gwaine, please. I need you to trust me."

"You've always been there Merlin, I can't walk away not now."

"Camelot is more important than anything, Arthur is more important than anything. I need you to ensure that they keep going, even if this is to be my end."

"Merlin, don't talk like that. We came to rescue you, we're hardly going home without you."

"But don't you see Gwaine you must. I'm begging you, please do this for me."

Gwaine felt as if a great weight had been placed on his chest and with each beat of his heart it tightened constricted every breathe painfully. His head spun, he couldn't believe what Merlin was saying, he couldn't just walk away. Could he? The question seemed absurd to Gwaine of course not he wasn't leaving Merlin, not to that animal.

"Gwaine?"

Gwaine felt Merlin's hand tighten around his, it was cold and trembling.

"Please, will you promise me this."

"I can't Merlin, I can't leave you here not like this. I'm sorry."

Merlin nodded weakly, dropping his head as a single tear found its way down his bloody bruised face. The words he whispered only just reaching Gwaine's ears.

"I knew it was too much to ask. It is not your destiny but mine to save Arthur and I have failed."

Gwaine tightened his hand around Merlin's, not sure what else to say, fear and guilt choked his throat. So he just sat there beside his friend, neither saying anything but reassured that the other was there.

The cell door opened, the terrible gnashing of the rusted hinges against themselves waking Gwaine and Merlin from their troubled sleep and driving Arthur from the emptiness of his own unconsciousness. Light spilled in, through the door casting back the shadows as several guards entered.

Gwaine stood stiffly, helping Merlin to his feet. Arthur just sat there by the door watching as he struggled to comprehend what exactly was going on. The guard came straight toward Merlin and Gwaine, Gwaine stepped instinctually in front of his friend.

The guard wasn't even phased by Gwaine's defiance as he drove his fist across Gwaine's face, driving him to the ground. Merlin didn't move to defend his friend, he just stood there an empty look on his face.

"Looks like Ithin finally drove the fire out of this one."

The guard stated to the man standing behind him.

"Every mans the same in the end, no matter how much spirit they got. They all break in the end."

Gwaine dug his fingers into the stone floor, feeling blood running hot over his knuckles at the men's words. He went to lift himself from the ground as he felt the man's boot press painfully into his back driving him back to the ground.

"Stay down or it'll be him that pays."

The guard reached over and grabbed Merlin roughly, digging his fingers painfully into Merlin's arm till he whimpered in pain. Gwaine stayed down as the man drug Merlin over Gwaine's prone body and out of the cell. The cell door closed enveloping Gwaine and Arthur in shadow once more.

"Gwaine?"

"I'm still here Arthur."

"Was that Merlin."

"Yes."

Gwaine heaved his aching and tender body from the ground stumbling over to drop down wearily next to Arthur.

"What are we going to do?"

"Right now, nothing, not till we know full well what they want with us."

"What do they want with Merlin."

"I'm not sure but nothing good."

Arthur nodded, his head slipping forward he felt weak with the pain that was still throbbing in his head but anger was beginning to surge hotly once more through his veins and that gave him strength he just hoped it would be enough.

The two guards slammed Arthur and Gwaine down, their knees cracking on the cold stone. The room they were in was large with a high sloping ceiling, carved from black stone. A tall man, cloaked in black towered in the center of the room his face dark, waved his hand at his guards that pinned Arthur and Gwaine painfully to the ground.

"Let them up, no need to treat guests in such a manner."

"Do you normally, have your guests reside in the dungeons."

Arthur growled as he stumbled unsurely on his feet. Just finding enough strength to stand on his own, anger making his eyes hard and unyielding.

"Merely a misunderstanding. I hope you do not hold it against me."

"Where is Merlin? What have you done with him?"

Arthur snapped, he was beyond simple courtesies.

"Actually that is what I wanted to discuss with you, Arthur. A matter of great importance actually. I happened upon your servant the other day in the woods and well I've grown rather fond of him. If you'll let me keep him, I can ensure the safety of Camelot from any of my men."

Arthur opened his mouth to reply, but his words were drowned out by the tremendous groan as old hinges swung open two large wooden doors, revealing a passageway lit by flickering torchlight.

"You may go Arthur and take your friend with you. But I think I'll keep the servant. Do we have a deal."

Arthur spun around his body tight with rage when his eyes landed on a figure kneeling beside Ithin that had not been there a moment ago. Merlin's skin was pale and cold, his wrists bloody and bruised were unbond. His chest and face bore dark nasty bloody bruises that seemed ghastly against his pale complexion. His whole body shook terribly and each breath sounded tormented within his chest.

The very sight of him made Arthur's knees go weak as Gwaine stepped forward to catch him before he hit the floor. Looking up Gwaine's heart stuck in his chest as his eyes found his friend's tortured body. Gwaine felt that pressure so tight against his chest he felt as if he couldn't breathe at all.

Merlin lifted his eyes till they met Gwaine's and for a moment neither moved they just stared deeply into the other. Gwaine knew Merlin well enough to see the pleading in his eyes, his words echoing in Gwaine's ears. Its not your fate its mine and I have failed.

Failed. It rattled harshly in Gwaine's frantic mind. To think Merlin had ever failed, to hear the hopelessness heavy in his voice. He had given more to Arthur than Gwaine could ever begin to fathom, he was willing to give everything.

Then another thought grew clear, his own word echoing through his head. Maybe this ones worth dying for. Now Gwaine almost regretted saying those words even if they were true. Arthur was different than most nobles, he was just and fair beyond tradition, he saw people not class, and he chose to risk life and limb for a servant. Uther must be rolling over in his grave.

Then Merlin's own words from last night rang out over his own, Gwaine, I need you to trust me, make sure Arthur walks away. Make sure Arthur walks away. Walks away. Gwaine dropped his head, tightening his arms around Arthur's body.

He cared about Merlin, more than anyone in the entire world and even though it made Gwaine stomach wrench sickeningly within his gut to think of it, he needed to trust him this once. If this was to be Merlin's last moments Gwaine did not want him dying with a sense of failure. If nothing else he could give his friend that. If nothing else he would keep Arthur safe.

Ithin dug his fingers through Merlin's hair yanking his head back he pressed a knife dangerously tight against Merlin's neck, drawing several drops of red blood. Merlin saw Gwaine's head drop, his arms tighten around Arthur's body and he relaxed in Ithin's grip, Arthur was safe.

Arthur began to buck in Gwaine's arms, digging his elbows painfully into Gwaine's still tender ribs. But Gwaine didn't relent. He held tight to Arthur's writhing body, taking each agonizing dig of Arthur's elbows into his bruised body as just payment for deserting his friend.

Gwaine reached the door, turning as Arthur wriggled in his arms almost breaking free, as Gwaine struggled to hold on feeling weak with the effort it took to take each step further away from Merlin's aid. Gwaine wasn't looking any longer at his friend when the screaming started.

It ripped through Gwaine's heart like a thousand knives, tears began to fall down the man's face but he kept walking dragging Arthur's writhing body with him. As the screams grew ripping rawly from Merlin's lips, Gwaine almost wanted to let Arthur go.

To let him loose upon that vile man and watch Arthur tear him limb from limb in his desperate rage. But Gwaine knew he had to keep going, he had to keep Arthur safe. He owed that much to Merlin. So with every ounce of strength left in him Gwaine clung a little bit harder to Arthur's body and continued pushing himself further and further away from his friend.

Gwaine was thankful once the hallway turned sharply, and he could no longer hear Merlin's heart breaking screams. He felt weak as he could collapse upon the ground and not care to move ever. Arthur dropped down weakly in Gwaine's trembling arms, sobbing silently tears running shamelessly down his ashen face. With every agonized step Gwaine got one step closer to getting Arthur to safety and one more agonizing step away from Merlin.

But Gwaine did not stop, he didn't stop until he reached the safety of the trees outside Ithin's fortress. He did not stop until the trees closed in tight around them. He didn't stop till he knees gave way and he collapsed on the ground, he had done as Merlin asked but at what cost?


	6. Walk Away

I was planning on writing this part but as I started on the last part it didn't really fit there and so I decided to post it alone as its own little small chapter. I'm not a big cusser but there is some because I figured that they were justified enough by the situation these two are in. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback, the reviews have been really wonderful and inspiring. :]

* * *

Gwaine pulled his trembling arms from around Arthur's body shaking with silent sobs as tears ran down his tear stained face. Arthur fell to the ground, as Gwaine staggered forward collapsing onto his knees, tears running silently down his face. Gwaine took a deep breathe, the breath shaking in his chest as he pressed his hand to his mouth muffling the soft sob that shook his body.

Arthur hit the ground, his knees buckling weakly beneath him. He lay for a moment feeling as if someone had ripped the very heart from his chest, the pain making each breath short and each beat of his heart hollow. Taking a ragged breath Arthur rolled over his eyes falling on Gwaine's hunched form anger stealing hotly through Arthur's blood.

Feeling sick at his own weakness, at his inability to be cold and calculating as his father. He felt sick at how much it hurt to lose someone who everyone believed was worth so little. He felt sick by his weakness to always trust the wrong people. But more than anything he felt sick at his inability to help the one man that had always been there. And when he had needed Arthur must, Arthur had just walked away.

Arthur dug his fingers into the cold earth feeling so empty so broken so weak. He had never felt so utterly helpless, so utterly lost and that fear turned to hate. Gwaine had left Merlin after everything he had said, he had just walked away.

Merlin had been screaming, writhing beneath that bastard's touch and Gwaine had not even looked back. Arthur cursed his own weakness, his inability to break free of Gwaine's grasp as he had drug him farther and farther away from Merlin's aid.

Arthur lifted his trembling body from the ground, the overwhelming heart shattering mind numbing grief buried beneath an uncalculated rage aimed at the one man who Arthur could blame beside himself. Arthur came at Gwaine, who was still kneeling on the ground.

Arthur threw his body into Gwaine's knocking him back. Gwaine hit the ground hard, rolling over Arthur's fist drove down across his face. Followed quickly by another and another.

"We were suppose to bring him home. I thought you were his friend and you just left him. You left him with that monster. How could you?"

Gwaine anger burying his own grief, forgot for a moment his guilt and was blinded by the same self consuming rage as the King. Throwing his fist up hard, Gwaine caught Arthur hard across the chin driving his face back.

"Because he asked me to."

Arthur stopped fist drawn in the air felt the anger flee as suddenly as it had come and he felt weak, rolling off Gwaine he sat numbly beside the man. His cracked knuckles bleeding and blood filling his mouth. Gwaine sat up weakly, blood running down his already bruised and busted face.

"I didn't want to Arthur. It was the last thing I wanted to do, beleive me."

Gwaine's voice choked, as tears began to run down through the blood that stained his face.

"I didn't want to leave him but I made a promise. I made a promise."

"Why Gwaine?"

"Keep you safe, that was what I promised him. To keep you safe."

"Damit Gwaine, I can take care of myself."

"No you can't Arthur!" Gwaine's voice rose. " You may be the King and you may be damn good one but Merlin's always been behind you. Always kept you safe even from yourself. I didn't always understand it but you meant more than anything to him."

"He asked you to keep me safe."

Gwaine nodded. "Last night, he said that when the time came and you were given the chance to walk away he wanted me to make sure you did."

Gwaine shook his head, tears still falling unyielding down his face.

"I told him I couldn't. I couldn't leave him and you know what he said."

Arthur just watched feeling his grief crash back in a sickening wave over him.

"He said it was his destiny to protect you and he had failed. He had failed. I knew that if Merlin was going to die, I couldn't let him go thinking he had failed the one person that meant everything to him. He believed in the King you would be and I believed in him. So I walked away. I walked away."

Gwaine dropped his head as Arthur struggled to speak over the painful lump in his throat.

"I just wish sometimes he wasn't so damn loyal."

Gwaine laughed as Arthur looked up at him. Blood running down their faces streaked by silent tears. The wind keening in the trees, mourning with the two men that sat dejectedly on the forest floor not sure which way to go without their bumbling friend to guide them.


	7. Darkest Hour

irst off sorry for the wait, I was visiting my Best Friend on the East Coast and had little time or energy to do any writing these past couple of weeks. But I'm back and going strong.

Also 21 reviews! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and for all the wonderful feedback. The reviews are what keep me going, what make it all worth it. So thanks to all who have taken time to review. :]

So here it goes Part 7 enjoy!

* * *

Its a long way to becoming King, you'll need a Guardian Angel. I'm happy to be your servant till the day I die. I never knew you were so keen to die for me. Believe me I can hardly believe it myself. Whatever happens out there today please don't think any differently of me. I have many talents you just fail to notice them is all. If I need a servant in the next life. Don't ask me. I swear I will protect you or die at your side. You're the bravest of us all and he doesn't even know it. He can't not yet.

It does seem strange that ones life can revolve so completely around anther and you never know it. To be so totally bond by the very soul of your existence and not even fathom the closeness of that bond. But it does hurt worse of all when one realizes that bond only by the breaking of your heart.

There seems little wound worse than to feel your heart break within your chest and not to have the strength to piece it back together. The heart is a fragile thing and to be so weak to feel its agony is maddening indeed. A strong man should not feel such things, he should be beyond such trials but yet I still feel it.

I the great Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot, weep for a servant. My heart breaks for a servant, a useless idiot really but still I cry. I can not steel myself against the pain of his loose with bitter sarcasm because that man of lesser blood than I was worth ten of me and I the Great Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot was too weak to save him.

But he saved me, more times than I could ever count and far more times than I ever thanked him for. He had never once though asked for anything, never once sought glory for all that he had done. He had always just humbly served, which was something Arthur still could not fully understand and wished more than anything to ask Merlin.

There was so much he wished he could have asked Merlin, so much he wished he had said but still far too much he had never found the courage to say. He had always in a way taken advantage of Merlin's friendship, taken advantage of how rare a man Merlin really was and all he had sacrificed. Never even taking a moment to stop and just say thanks, but Merlin knew didn't he. He had to have known how much he had meant to Arthur.

But how, what had Arthur ever really done for him. Very little Arthur was afraid. For all Merlin had given Arthur had treated him just as he was expected to, taking advantage of the only true friend he had ever really had. Growing up his title had always meant more than anything. He would one day be King and anyone would tell him anything he wanted just to stay in his favor.

No one dare challenge him, no one dare stand against him even if he was wrong. Everyone around him only respected him for his title nothing more till Merlin. Merlin had seen a man and an ugly man at that. Up on his high horse flaunting the power birth had given him. Merlin had not seen a Prince but a bully and Merlin had dared to knock Arthur from his high horse with a hard dose of reality.

You may be the future King but you get to decide but kind of King you will be. It was that moment in the marketplace that Arthur had began to find himself drawn to Merlin. It was a strange maddening but almost intriguing thing to be told no by one of seemingly so little worth.

It had infuriated Arthur at first when his Father had made Merlin his manservant mostly because Merlin was not afraid when Arthur screwed up to tell him so. He did not see a man in a crown on a high throne but just a man and he dared to challenged Arthur to make the man he saw a good one.

It was only because of Merlin that Arthur began to find his piggish prattish ways changing as he learned slowly humility, kindness, true loyalty, and even greater true friendship. Merlin was his rock, his solid ground when everything was moving too fast for Arthur to find his feet.

Merlin always was brave enough to tell Arthur the truth even if Arthur was too stubborn to see it. On more than one occasion Arthur had thrown Merlin out or in the dungeons for simply telling Arthur the truth he could not see. But no matter how ugly Arthur got Merlin never left, he always stayed he always fought for Arthur, risking more than Arthur feared he would ever know now.

He had waited as is the bane of all men. He had waited and let time whittle away till the only opportunity Arthur would get to repent for all his wrongs was gone. Merlin had died thinking Arthur hated him and that was Arthur's fault not Merlin's, it would be easier to blame Uther and his hate for magic, but no this was Arthur's fault he had been too scared to risk anything changing by the truth being known. And now everything had changed.

Arthur had remembered the night lying on that cold stone floor, waking to the sound of Lancelot and Merlin whispering not far from where he lay. He had laid still, feigning sleep as he listened to their words, when he heard something that had surprised him but not completely.

He had always known there was something special about Merlin. The seeming strokes of luck that always happened while Merlin was lying uselessly seeming to cower on the battlefield but not really cowering at all. His extraordinary ability to always come out unscavered from battle after battle, even against the great dragon when all but he and Arthur perished.

His ability to always know when Camelot was under attack by magic, from Valiant's shield to Lady Katrina to his miraculous recovery after being bitten by the questing beast. But still it wasn't till that night listening to Lancelot and Merlin whisper silently to themselves that he truly saw everything that his friend was and everything he risked and sacrificed.

For years Merlin had protected a King that had he known his gifts would have had him burned at the stake without a moments thought but still Merlin served. It was hard even now for Arthur being able to fully understand why Merlin did what he did, surely he did it for something more than Arthur's triumph as King.

He was a sorcerer yet he choice to serve. To muck out stalls and scrub Arthur's clothes and deal with Arthur's testy temper. He choice to serve humbly and silently a man that would have happily seen him dead and for what? Merlin had received nothing but more formidable choirs and cruel jests from Arthur who had been too stupid to see it.

But once he had known Merlin was a sorcerer even now he still didn't really understand how much Merlin had really given for a kingdom that so brutally hunted his kind. But Arthur hadn't felt betrayed or angry at Merlin's secret, how could he?

For the night he first heard Merlin talk of his gifts to Lancelot, he planned only to use them to free Camelot from Morgana's rule, a woman that wished Uther ,Merlin's persecutor, dead. But as easy it would have been to abandon Arthur and join Morgana in her hateful vengeance against Uther, Merlin instead planned to use his magic to save Camelot, to save his persecutor. Arthur could still hear their words so clearly in his head:

"You're a knight."

"At last. But for how long?"

"Who knows?"

"What are you planning? And don't even think about lying. I know you too well."

"It's too difficult to explain."

"You can tell me! Morgana has the Cup of Life. If I can find it and empty it of the blood within then the army will be destroyed and Morgana will be powerless."

"Aren't you forgetting something? It's guarded. By an immortal army."

"Aren't you forgetting something? I have magic."

"It doesn't make you immortal."

There was a pause, a silence that made Arthur fear his heart would give him away, it was beating so hard in his chest. Merlin had magic, he had said it but Arthur knew then all he had been taught about magic was wrong it just had to be. There was no way there was an ounce of evil in Merlin, magic or not. And especially not in a man who used his magic not to kill his persecutor but to protect him, if not for Merlin Camelot would have fallen long ago.

Then Lancelot had said something so true, Arthur wished he could have had the chance to share those words.

"You know Merlin, you're the one Arthur should knight. You're the bravest of us all and he doesn't even know it."

"He can't not yet."

Not yet, but the only real moment we are guaranteed is now. And now Merlin is dead and Arthur is truly alone and as much as Arthur wanted not to believe it Camelot would surely fall without its sorcerer protector. If not her King surely would. No one else was brazen enough to challenge Arthur, to stand against him even at risk of his temper. Merlin was a mystery but one Arthur feared now he would never solve. He had waited for Merlin to be ready to reveal his magic to Arthur but now that day would never come and Merlin never knew Arthur still believed in him through the lie. Merlin died thinking Arthur hated him, died thinking the man he would like to call his friend would betray him for the truth even after he gave it all.

Arthur hated himself for that. For being so weak, he could not protect his only friend. For being so scared he could not tell his friend for all the lies Arthur still believed in everything he was, everything they were together. For being so blind he had caused Merlin so much pain. For that Arthur would never forgive himself.

Arthur could still hear his screams, as if he were still standing in that moment. Still see the look on Merlin's face as Ithin held the dagger to his throat, the peace that filled him as Gwaine tightened his grip around Arthur's weak body. All he had endured, all he would endure if Arthur left and he was not frightened or angered that Arthur, a man he had given so much to, a man he had risked so much defending was walking away. No Merlin was relieved, kneeling there bloody and bruised on the cold stone floor and all he was worried about was Arthur.

Arthur hated himself. Hated himself for being so weak. He was the King of Camelot, he had always considered himself a strong man, a reputable warrior, capable of taking care of himself but now. Now it seemed he was wrong, it seemed everything was a lie. It seemed the man he was destined to become was directly tied to Merlin. It seemed Arthur was unable to do much of anything in actuality. He wondered how many times over the years he had known Merlin, had the things he had claimed glory over, actually belonged to Merlin. How weak of a man was Arthur really.

Arthur wanted to scream in frustration, scream himself hoarse, scream till he shook the anger from his very veins. He wanted to scream at the chaos that ran circles in his muddled mind. Nothing made any sense. Nothing was right. He was weak, a facade for the true hero that served humbly at the heart of Camelot. Merlin was gone, never coming back. And that hurt worst of all.

How could he be gone. It made Arthur sick to think that Merlin was never coming back, that he would never see his friend again. That he would have to get a bootlicker of a servant because to be honest, there weren't any other kinds. Everyone who served a nobleman was a bootlicker. Anxious to please, say whatever they want, do whatever they want.

But not Merlin. Merlin was there bright and early, far too cheerfully. He followed Arthur everywhere, like a shadow that could not be shaken. He was lazy and clumsy and completely infuriating. He didn't listen to anything Arthur said, he didn't always do his chores as fast as Arthur would have liked and he was always all too eager to knocking Arthur down if he needed a reality check or pick him up if he fell. Merlin was always there. Always. And to think Arthur would have to wake tomorrow to some bootlicker, no more jokes and lopsided grins was worst of all.

Arthur was alone. He had lost his shadow and with it went the light. What kind of King would he be without Merlin there to guide him. He did not know anything anymore and that scared him. In truth Arthur was so totally terrified and heartbroken it made him sick. He was so weak but at that moment lying in bed listening to the cold silence. He wanted nothing more than to die right there and end the agony of this maddening regret.

Arthur stood from the throne, as the door to the council room opened. Everyone turned to follow their King's gaze to the door where two Knights drug a small wretched form forward and threw him down at Arthur's feet. The man's hands were bound, the cold metal clasps digging into the soft skin of his wrists causing blood to run down his arms.

He lifted his head, his whole body shaking as his eyes found Arthur's. Fear was so sharp in his eyes, a fear Arthur had rarely seen in his life but Arthur only glared coldly down on the bloody broken body of his friend with little care for the terror that gripped his very soul shaking his body in its fearsome grip.

"The sorcerer is condemned before the laws of Camelot and by the power invested in my I condemn this man, to death."

The guards stepped forward, hauling Merlin to his feet and dragging him back from the council room. Merlin hung weakly in their arms, all the fight gone. The fire fled from his eyes in his broken weariness. He looked only at Arthur,

"Please Arthur. I never meant any harm. I only ever served you. I only ever used it for you. Please Arthur."

His words echoed painfully back but still Arthur did nothing but stand and watch as Merlin was dragged away. Then Arthur was upon the balcony overlooking the courtyard below filled with people surrounding a large wooden pyre where a small figure stood bound to his fate.

Arthur looked down on him as his men light the fire, Arthur watched as the flames grew consuming the wood in its hungry wrath. Arthur just stood there and watched as the fire began to consume Merlin's flesh. And then the screams started, Merlin's tormented agonized screams. But still Arthur watched.

Merlin screamed and screamed Arthur's name as the fire grew and soon Arthur felt the fire upon his own flesh, felt the smoke choking in his lungs. And all the could hear where Merlin's unending screams. Begging him to understand.

Arthur sat up, gasping for air as he fought the sheets that were plastered to his hot flesh. He could still hear Merlin's screams almost as chocking as the shadows, pressing in about him. Arthur pressed his hand to his mouth chocking the half sob that broke through in his weakest point, at his darkest hour.

Arthur lay back burying his face beneath the pillows and pulling the covers over his head, the heat was suffocating as sweat still glistened hotly on his body but Arthur didn't care. He didn't care about anything at that point, he knew he had cried far to much, he had cried more tears than was respectable of him. And tomorrow he would wake, bury the pain and tears and weakness, swallow the broken pieces of his heart but for now in the darkness of his darkest hour. Arthur just wept.

* * *

Alright! Sorry bout any confusion this may cause but I got an euphony last night as to where I wanted this story to go and I needed to backtrack a little. So bare with me, I promise it is worth it. :]


	8. Not Strong Enough

Alright, I want to start off by letting everyone know I changed the last chapter a bit. Sorry for the confusion but I needed to backtrack a bit so I could get the story back on track.

Also those of you reading this that love Whump, well here it comes, lots of Merlin whump just for you.

Please Review and Enjoy! :]

* * *

Merlin woke from the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness to find himself lying on floor of his prison. The shadows deep, pushed back only by the flickering torch light that warmed the cold stone walls. His whole body hummed with the lingering agony of Ithin's torment but it at hurt a little less because Arthur was safe, Gwaine had made sure Arthur was safe.

"Was it worth it?"

Merlin lifted his head, realizing he was not alone after all. Ithin stepped from the shadows, seeming rather pleased as he watched Merin with a cold calculating stare.

"Was what worth it?"

Merlin croaked the words grating in his dry throat, made raw from every tormented scream Ithin and Gera had drawn from him.

"This?"

"Of course."

Merlin swallowed fruitlessly trying to wet his burning throat as he lifted his trembling body back onto his knees.

"I never understood people like you?"

"I don't understand?"

"I never understood how anyone could sacrifice so much for something. How any man could give everything of himself for another? Its foolish really."

"Not foolish, not if you believe enough in something."

"Well I do believe in something Merlin. Its called power and it crushes everything beneath its mighty boot."

"You have so much hate, why?"

"Hate is all there is, love is weakness. I have a heart full of hate because the Pendragon family took everything from me. They killed my son, my wife, my daughters. All because of what we were. If I hate far too much it is not I that put that hate in my heart."

"You are what is wrong with this world-"

"No! It is Arthur's kind, that is what is wrong with this world."

Ithin lifted his hand up stretching it out toward Merlin who knelt on the cold floor, closing his fist Ithin lifted Merlin clean off the ground. Merlin kicked as the air was sucked from his lungs a great pressure squeezed his throat shut and sent a blazing pain into his brain. Merlin kicked widely as his hands grappled to release the pressure but he couldn't breath, everything wavered sickeningly as he felt blackness fringe the edge of his world.

Ithin loosened the pressure just enough around Merlin's throat to allow him to suck in shallow ragged breaths, the aching somewhat lessened in his lungs.

"Once I am finished with you, I am going to hunt down that filthy King of yours and find a very permanent end for him and believe me it will be far more pleasant than your fate, I'm afraid."

"You…will not hurt…him."

Merlin gasped struggling to breath as he glared menacingly down at Ithin. He hoped his words were true. Merlin only could hope that Arthur was safe, that Merlin had not failed him in the end.

"We will see."

Ithin sneered as he threw his hand down opening it so his palm brushed the side of his leg. Merlin fell gaining momentum as his body slammed into the stone. Ithin laughed a cold hard laugh, a dark malice gleaming in his eyes as he rolled Merlin over prodding him with his foot.

Merlin's eyes opened slowly, blood ran down a long gash in his head. He struggled to lift himself from the ground but he was too weak. Merlin closed his eyes his stomach heaving as his head throbbed violently pounding against his skull.

"Malcran Grevient"

Ithin whispered the words his voice hissing in Merlin's ears but Merlin could not see the gleam of pleasure behind those dark eyes through the blinding pain that ripped through his body once more.

It felt as if every nerve in his body was on fire, like the very marrow in his bones was turning to dust. Merlin thrashed on the cold ground crying out in agony as Ithin stood over him laughing a cold harsh laugh.

Soon the pain stopped, fading slowly inward till it was just a soft throbbing inside his chest. Merlin did not move for he no longer felt in control of his body, the pain seemed to have ripped him from his very skin. But slowly a sickening chill settled in Merlin's veins and he could move slowly and with much effort so that fighting back was futile.

Ithin hissed those dark words three more times, watching as Merlin's body went rigid with the pain that ripped through his body like a fire. Each time the pain grew more and more unbearable, sucking the air from Merlin's weak lungs causing his heart to ram widely inside his chest, his head swam as he struggled to keep his eyes focused on Ithin.

But each time the curse was uttered it blinded Merlin in his agony thrashing till he was too weak to fight the curse any longer and lay whimpering upon the ground shaking with the pain that still coursed through his veins.

Soon Ithin stepped back watching as Luke lay on the ground, blood mingling with the sweat that glistened on his brow, every fiber in his body still pulsing in agony, his head swimming as he focused on breathing, slowly filling his lungs with air. Then as strength returned feeble as it was that sickening chill settled in Merlin's veins.

"Tie him up."

Merlin could barely hear Ithin's voice penetrate the throbbing haze of agony that still clouded his mind. He gasped for each painful breathe, shaking with the pain and cold that pulsed sickening in his veins.

Strong brutal hands wrapped painfully around Merlin's bruised and tender flesh hauling him to his feet and slamming him down so his knees cracked on the cold stone. Merlin's head lolled forward as his body cringed with the nausea that caused his stomach to heave.

Merlin leaned forward retching his meager stomach contents onto the cold stone floor, his body heaving painfully with the effort it took to expel the blood from his stomach.

Merlin heard laughter as his head dropped back weakly, the bile bitter in his mouth as he struggle merely to continue on breathing. Each breath was a monumental challenge. The sheer amount of effort tasking on Merlin's falling body.

Merlin felt his hands drug painfully above his head, the cold bite of metal digging through the bruised and bloody flesh of his wrists as he was hauled from his knees so he hung from the ceiling his whole body's weight resting on his bloody wrists and bruised and aching shoulders.

The jar of pain was enough to sharpen Merlin's reality before him. The dark cell was empty once more except for Ithin who stood before him that twisted dark smile still on his face, swinging a small dagger absent mindedly between his fingers.

"You are strong. I'll give you that. I had not expected you to last so long, even with your unexpected gifts. But here we are but sadly I no longer require your service. Your friend bleed for you, you bleed for your King and in the end it was all for naught because by tonight Arthur Pendragon will be dead."

He glared at Merlin who struggled to lift his head, struggled to find some piece of magic to wipe that dark twisted smile off his face and save Arthur from this lunatics crazed plan for vengeance. But his magic was gone and it pained him to reach out for it. He could do nothing for Arthur, he had failed after all he had tried he just wasn't strong enough.

Ithin shifted the knife in his long bony fingers, stepping closer to Merlin who continued to glare darkly at the man.

"Bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity. Don't you think?"

He laughed coldly as he seized Merlin's chin in his fingers, holding his head steady as he raised the knife slowly Ithin pressed the blade just above Merlin's left eye, the blade slipped into Merlin's flesh down to the bone, Merlin cried out in pain though he had little strength left in him to fight.

Ithin drew the blade down sharply cutting through Merlin's eyes down to his cheekbone. More blood gushed down Merlin's face as he cried out biting down on his tongue in his agony as more fresh blood filled his mouth.

Ithin stepped closer so his face was but inches from Merlin's he sneered menacingly his breath hot on Merlin flesh but Merlin could not see his face clearly through the blinding pain and blood. He could barley keep a hold on reality as the world moved sickeningly about him.

"Loyal men die pointless deaths."

Ithin dropped Merlin to the floor, his body curling inward as darkness slipped in blocking out the pain and fear till there was nothing at all. Ithin grinned darkly as he turned leaving Merlin's still body on the cold stone floor. All men broke eventually, no man didn't have his price.

Stepping out into the shadowed hall, a guard stood watch silently awaiting instructions. Ithin leaned in close his voice hissing in a cold whisper.

**"You know what to do with the body."**


	9. Price to Pay

Alright, so I left you with a pretty nasty cliff hanger, so I'm updating quick to make up for it. Bit more whump in this chapter. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they really mean a lot. :]

* * *

Arthur returned to his chambers after a long tiring council meeting. He was exhausted but knew he would find no relief in sleep. Right now all he really wanted was to find some solitude where he could let down the walls that were chocking at his heart.

Growing up he had always been so good at burying his emotions but now every moment he tried to bury his grief and guilt beneath the pieces of his broken heart was exhausting. He felt as if he was drowning beneath the grief and guilt and unable to pull himself up for air but he couldn't talk about it. To talk about it would be to confirm his weakness.

He was a King, his people expected their king to be strong. It would not do for him to show even the slightest weakness or he may loose the respect of his people. He would make it through this, he had to. Merlin had given up to much for him to squander it because he was to weak to swallow his grief.

Arthur pushed open the door to his chambers, closing it he collapsed back letting out a haggard sigh. Pushing his eyes open, his eyes landed on a small paper sitting on the edge of the table. Stepping forward Arthur reached out and picked it up unable to tame the slight tremor in his hand.

He lives

But only just

Come to the top of the highest parapet, alone and unaided

And you can have him

If you do not show

Or I believe you have spoken of this to anyone

I will make you watch as I kill the boy

Arthur dropped the letter onto the table, his heart slamming into his throat. Feeling the walls come tumbling down as he sucked in a shallow breathe pushing down the emotions that welled up shockingly in his throat. Merlin was alive, he was alive but for how long, how bad of shape was he in. Arthur didn't know a lot of things but one thing was certain if Merlin was alive Arthur wasn't going to let him down again, no matter what it cost him.

Not ten minuets later Arthur stepped out onto the parapet letting the door close behind him with a solid thud, when he heard the twang of a cross bow. Spinning around Arthur felt the bolt bury deep in his shoulder, blood trickling down his skin as the pain drove him to his knees.

Ithin stepped from the shadows the cross bow raised and loaded aimed at Arthur's chest.

"So glad you could join me, your highness."

"Where is Merlin?"

Arthur moved to lift himself to his feet, not wanting to kneel before this bloodthirsty monster.

"A-pa-pa, stay on your knees your highness or the next bolt goes through your knee."

Arthur collapsed back onto his knees, a dark smoldering hate building in the depths of his blue eyes. Ithin stepped forward that same dark smile twisted on his face. Reaching out casually he wrapped his fingers around the bolt that was embedded deeply in Arthur's shoulder.

Pulling slowly back twisting the bolt so it tore as much muscle and flesh coming out as possible, making a terrible slurping sound. Ithin's eyes lit up as Arthur dropped his head, gritting his teeth as he swallowed the pain the best he could.

"You're tough Arthur but I'd like to see you endure what your servant braved for your worthless sake."

At the mention of Merlin, anger steeled the pain as Arthur lifted his head up the anger dark on his face. Ithin smirked at Arthur's palpable anger, seeing he had found the King's soft spot.

"One of the few things I'm certain of in life is that every man has his price, every man can be broken. You just have to figure out what makes the bird sing. But with your servant, he just wouldn't sing."

"I'll kill you for what you've done to him."

Arthur glowered, a muscle tightening in his jaw as he shifted angrily on his knees. He wanted nothing more than to wring that bastards neck. Ithin stepped back slipping the bloody bolt into its quiver.

"I don't think your in a position to be making threats at this point Arthur. But then neither was your servant. He was foolishly loyal, I've seen greater men break at less but what he endured for you was beyond comprehension. Every bird always sings but not him, he screamed, oh he screamed plenty but he never sang. But I did always love the blindly loyal ones, they were always the funniest to play with. Because no matter how much they bleed, they'll scream themselves hoarse but they won't sing. But sometimes its just enough to hear them scream."

Arthur knelt on the cold ground, feeling his blood boil at Ithin's harsh cold words. The image of Merlin lying on the ground, writhing in agony, screaming terrible inhuman screams of total anguish. Arthur gritted his teeth to keep the tears burning behind his eyes from falling down his face, gritting his teeth against the guilt that made Arthur feel weak in the wake of his anger.

Arthur lifted himself from the ground, forgetting for a moment the threat of a bolt to the knee if he moved. Overwhelmed with the need to knock that twisted smile from Ithin's face and make him pay for ever touching Merlin.

Ithin didn't even flinch drawing the bow down preparing to shoot anther bolt through Arthur's knee as a dark shadow dropped from the sky. A great gust of wind whipped down across the parapet knocking Arthur flat as the bolt splintered on the cold stone.

Arthur looked up in complete shock, as the great dragon he had thought he had slain swooped down from the dark storm clouds that had gathered darkly over Camelot and grabbed Ithin from the parapet in his mighty jaw.

The great dragon drew up, closing his mighty jaw around Ithin's body driving his fangs deep into Ithin's flesh blood filling his mouth as Ithin thrashed hopelessly screaming desperately as the dragon thrust him from his mouth. Ithin fell into shadow to his death, his screams echoing back from the cold stone.

The dragon spun around, beating its wings as it dropped down, digging its might paws against the cold stone as it hung from the tower face watching Arthur with an amused grin. Arthur lifted himself from the ground, grimacing as his shoulder sent pain lancing through his body.

"Do not fear Arthur, I mean you no harm."

Arthur knees almost gave way just as he found them as the beast spoke deeply watching him thoughtfully.

"You speak?"

"Of course I speak. I am no different than you, except in body."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I come on behalf of one I love, who could not come himself."

"Merlin?"

"Yes, so you know of his magic."

Arthur nodded.

"How long have you known?"

"A while-"

"And yet you still risk much to save him."

"His is my friend. No matter what my Father has taught me. Merlin has given everything to protect me and if he has magic then magic is not the root of evil."

"Brave is a man who can deny what he has so long to believed to be truth."

"Does Merlin live? Is he alright?"

"Only just but he is far from alright. What Ithin did is unforgivable."

"What did he do?"

"Most men are born with magic, it is apart of them. But Merlin is not born with magic but of magic. Merlin is magic itself."

"He is powerful?"

"Yes, some say the most powerful sorcerer ever to walk the Earth."

"And Ithin did something to his magic."

"Yes, Ithin used dark magic to turn Merlin's magic against him. Merlin is filled with that dark magic and it consumes him. He will not long last if something is not done?"

"You must take me to him."

"I can not."

"But you said you cared for him. Can't you help me save him."

"It is not that simple. For by the time you would reach Merlin, he would already be gone. There is nothing you can do for him now."

"There must be. Please, there must be something. I can not loose him, please you have to help me."

"There is one thing that we may do but it is not guaranteed to work and it will come at a heavy price to you."

"I will do whatever it takes."

"You have come far Arthur Pendragon to so willing give up your life for that of a sorcerer."

"He's more than that, he's my friend and without him I am-"

"But half a whole. Yes it seems you are."

"What is it I must do?"

"The black magic that consumes Merlin's magic and his very heart must be drawn out into the heart of anther, only then may Merlin survive."

Arthur nodded.

"Do it then. He has given so much for me, the least I can do is do this for him."

"When Merlin first met you, the King he saw was buried deep within you but now it is there for all to see."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving my life and allowing me a chance to save Merlin's."

"It is my honor Arthur Pendragon."

Kiligaroh shifted preparing himself for the magic he in all his long years wished he would never have to use as Arthur stood weakly watching him thoughtfully, no fear in his heart so strong was his need to save his friend.

"Arthur, I am sorry for this. Magic is meant to be used for good, what Ithin has done is against everything magic is. He has twisted it to his own dark ways. If there was any other way, I would not do this."

"I know, I do not blame you. And I can promise you, if I come out of this in the end you will not have to live in the shadows any longer."

"That is all I can ask of you Arthur Pendragon."

"But once it is done, I would advice you get out of here. I wish you no harm but I will be unable to stop my men from pursuing harm onto you."

"I will go and stay with Merlin till this is all over."

"Please keep him safe."

"I will. Goodbye for now Arthur Pendragon, may we meet again in better days."

"Ceangal ag fola dhá hearts ró amháin, scoilt an dorchadas ó anamacha deartháir, mar sin is féidir solas earrach ón uair is dorcha agus saor in aisce leis an talamh de chumhacht hateful. Malcran Grievent Arthur e Merlin."

Kiligaroh thrust his head forward, pressing his great nose against Arthur as a blinding pain like nothing Arthur had ever felt ripped through his body. It felt as if every nerve in his body was on fire, like the very marrow in his bones was turning to dust. Arthur's knees gave way as he crashed to the cold stone, thrashing on the cold ground crying out in agony as Kiligaroh watched him sadly.

Soon the pain stopped, fading slowly inward till it was just a soft throbbing inside his chest. Arthur did not move for he no longer felt in control of his body, the pain seemed to have ripped him from his very skin. But slowly a sickening chill settled in Arthur's veins. Arthur eyes slipped closed, tears burning hotly against his checks as darkness took him and the last thought in Arthur's mind was that he hoped it was enough, that this was enough. Then there was nothing at all.

Kiligaroh turned pushing off the great stone tower and beating his wings to lift himself high into the dark cold clouds. Leaving the Great King, hating himself for the way he had twisted magic and only hoping it had been enough.

Arthur laid still on the cold parapet floor, his body shaking with the agony of the dark magic that now pulsed in his veins. His skin burned hotly a fire burning in his veins as dark cold rain drops fell from the dark clouds that drew in overhead.

The rain fell hard beating against the King's hot flesh, running in hot rivers down his skin. But it did nothing to cool the fire that was raging in his blood as Arthur drew the dark magic from Merlin's heart into his own.

Arthur body seized with the dark magic that spilled into his heart. His body convulsed violently, thrashing as the dark magic ran through his veins filling his heart. Terrible tormented inhuman screams were torn from his lips as he thrashed beneath the shadows.

Then all was still, Arthur lay still upon the cold stone chest heaving tears burning unyielding down his cheeks. The agony of the dark magic swallowing his very existence as the greatest battle yet began, the fight for the very sprit of Albion's greatest King and the warlock he had come to care so greatly for.


	10. Trapped in Hell

Part 10, 29 reviews whup whup! :] Thanks for all the wonderful support, I'm really glad you all are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

Sorry bout all the nasty cliffhangers I've been throwing at you but where almsot there next part I think will be the last, so everything will come out then.

I'll try to update soon, please review!

* * *

Arthur stood in a room, shadows deep but for the light that glowed softly around him. He heard screams at first faint, on the very edge of his conciseness, but they grew rushing in like thunder around him. Terrible screams, women and children, none Arthur knew but they woke from the very depths of his nightmares, they were the cries of the Druids he had slain under his Father's order when he was but a boy.

Arthur pressed his hands to his ears but he could not drown them out. They only screamed louder, their cries pulsing around him, with each beat of his heart. Then looking down, blood rushed across the ground, pooling beneath Arthur's feet, Arthur tried to move away but he could not escape what he had done. The blood continued to rise, filling his boots, rising hotly up his legs. Arthur watched in horror as he dug his hands into his ears, trying to end the screams that sharpened in familiarity. The worst of all was Merlin's screams.

Just a clear as Arthur remembered them, inhuman agonized cries. Arthur dug his fingers into his head, pressing his eyes shut as he tried to block out the deep cut of each scream that tore through him. Tears slipping down his face as the screams grew, swirling around him as vivid as the blood that continued to rise, swallowing Arthur's legs as it crawled up his chest

Arthur pushed his eyes open, looking down at the blood that continued to rise steadily around him. Hot and sticky against his cold flesh, it drew up around his neck. Arthur tried to kick to keep his head above but he seemed to have no feeling of his legs. He was trapped beneath his own brutality, trapped beneath his own overwhelming guilt.

Arthur twisted his head up, gasping for one last breathe as he felt the blood rising faster and faster with each frantic beat of his heart. Then it overtook him, everything went dark as Arthur hung suspend in his own guilt, the screams echoing all the louder twisting the guilt in a sickening knot around Arthur's heart. Arthur's lungs burned like fire as he gasped involuntarily for the air that was not there. Arthur chocked on the blood, tasting its bitterness in his mouth, feeling it burn down his throat.

He tried to expel the bitterness of it in his mouth, his body heaving as he gasped for air once more, only succeeding in chocking on more of the bitter guilt of his own failure. Arthur felt his lungs burn for air, his throat burn at the bitterness of what he had done, and felt the mercy that he did not deserve as the blackness swallowed him and all his guilty failures, as the screams died back to silence and there was nothing at all.

Merlin stumbled blindly down the long never ending hallway swallowed in shadow. The ground pulsed hotly beneath his feet, burning through is boots and tormenting the tender flesh of his feet. The fire pulsed down around him, causing sweat to run in hot rivers down his skin. He gasped for breathe, each one a little tighter as some great weight constricted tighter and tighter around his chest.

Tears burned his eyes, from the pain of his burning flesh. His knees gave way suddenly as he staggered, pressing his hand against the wall to steady himself. The wall pulsed with the heat of the fire, he could smell his flesh burning against it as he jerked his hand back. Weak with the feel of his flesh melting from his bones that turned to ash within him, Merlin gasped weakly for a breathe.

His knees gave way, as he collapsed onto the burning floor. Smelling his clothes burn from his flesh and his flesh from his bones, it chocked Merlin with the smell of his own burning flesh as Merlin gaged. His body heaving as he retched onto the floor, tears running through the hot rivers of sweat as he gasped for breathe feeling the blackness slip numbly through him then there was nothing at all.

And as dawn's first light crept over Albion, shinning through the dark storm clouds that pulled back to the mountains, it was on a darker day. For as the dawn blushed across the sky Arthur and Merlin breathed their last.


	11. Worth A Wound

Alright, here it is the final chapter. Thanks to everyone whose taken time to read it and for all the wonderful reviews.

* * *

The sun had already eclipsed the horizon rising steadily toward mid day when Merlin's body which lay under the sorrowful gaze of his last kin seized with life. Merlin sat up, sucking in deep painful breaths as he looked around struggling to place his surroundings.

"Arthur."

He whispered horsily in his raw throat.

"Arthur."

He pushed himself up, feeling pain lance up his leg as he wobbled falling into Killigaroh who watched him thoughtfully not stirred by his sudden return from death. Merlin looked into his kins eyes, his eyes burning darkly as he stepped back.

"What have you done?"

"I did what I thought was nessarcy, young warlock."

Merlin shook his head.

"No, I need to get to him. I have to save him."

"You are still weak. It is to far for you to walk."

"I will not give up on him. He can not be gone."

"I did not say you should not try, only you will not make it in time to Camelot's gate." "Then how will I get there, I haven't a horse."

"No something much faster.."

"You? No, no you can't be seen near Camelot they'll kill you."

"They did not before and they will not again."

"Can you carry me?"

"I can, its not far."

"What did Arthur say after you saved him?"

"That if he was to live, our kind would no longer have to live in the shadows, that is why you must not fail."

"It is more than that. I must not fail him."

"But know young warlock, Arthur is not dead, not yet. You must call his soul back to his body, if you can not, then he will be dead."

Merlin nodded.

"I may have little strength in me but I will not fail him this."

Kiligaroh dropped his head.

"I know young warlock."

A tall man moved slowly and with seeming great pain toward them, leaning heavily up a tall twisted piece of wood to ease the pain in his favored foot. Sir Galric recognized the man immediately, although he couldn't fathom how it was possible.

"Merlin."

Sir Aldrin who was standing rigidly next to Sir Galric lost in his own troubled thoughts did not hear him. Sir Galric stepped forward from his post, his sudden movement from a post they had held since dawn caused Sir Aldrin to turn following him to Merlin's battered and weary form.

"Merlin."

Sir Aldrin would have moved to support Merlin as he collapsed if Sir Galric had not already been there, his frighteningly thin body heaving with each strangled breathe.

"Merlin, we have to get you to Gaius."

"I need to see Arthur."

"I'm sorry Merlin, he's gone. Lets get you down to Gaius, you can barely stand."

"No, I need to see him. Please, I need to see him."

Sir Galric turned to look at Sir Aldrin who nodded.

"Alright Merlin, alright. I'll help you inside."

"No, I need to be alone."

"Merlin you can barely stand on you own."

"I'll manage."

"Alright."

Sir Galric eased his arm gently from around Merlin's chest, as Merlin wobbled finding the strength in his legs again.

"You sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll manage."

Sir Galric stepped back as Sir Aldrin pushed open the door to Arthur's chambers.

"We'll be outside of you need us."

Merlin nodded as he dug his trembling fingers into the hard wood as he pressed his weight down, swinging his leg forward. He wobbled slightly, his body weak and his leg barely supporting him. He stopped just inside Arthur's chambers as he heard the door close firmly behind him.

Turning he slipped the locks quickly in their sets as to not alert the guards on the other side. Merlin turned pressing his back against the door, as he tried to calm the frantic beating of his heart and ease the tension that wound tighter and tighter around his chest. Across the room Arthur laid on his bed, covered in a white sheet.

Merlin swallowed the tears, setting his mind to what he must do. He moved with each slow agonizing step closer to Arthur's side. Leaning his crutch against the wall Merlin balanced on one leg, looking down at the still form of his beloved friend and it took all his strength not to weep for his failure. For seeing what he had fought so hard to avoid come to fruition.

He took a slow breathe to steady himself, winching as it felt like he had breathed broken glass, his broken ribs pressing painfully into his lungs. Reaching his hands out that trembled ever so slightly, Merlin pulled the sheet back, Arthur's face was pale, sweat still glistening coldly on his skin. A nasty wound was torn deeply in the flesh of his shoulder, the blood dried to his skin.

Merlin bent down, pressing his hands to Arthur's still chest. He pushed his hands down onto Arthur's chest, saying a spell in the old religion his eyes burning gold as Merlin felt the little strength in him drain through his magic into Arthur.

The power of the magic knocked Merlin to his knees, as he gasped drawing his hands back from Arthur's still chest. Tears slipped down his face as Arthur's chest remained still. Merlin dropped his head, the weariness and agony of the past week weighing down heavy upon his sobbing shoulders.

The room was silent only Merlin's broken sobs could be heard. Then quite suddenly Arthur's body heaved with life as he rolled over coughing violently as if to expel something from his lungs. Merlin lifted his head, the tears stilling on his cheeks as he watched Arthur fall back weakly onto the bed, color returning to his cheeks.

"Arthur."

Arthur turned to his head seeing Merlin kneeling beside his bed.

"Merlin."

He laughed as he threw his arms around Merlin.

"That was a close one."

Merlin nodded.

"To close."

Arthur fell back both men sitting quietly in the others presence, catching their breathe. Arthur groaned suddenly, his hand finding the terrible gash in his shoulder that was now bleeding freely once more. Merlin lifted himself shakily from the floor, seeing the blood running between Arthur's fingers.

"What happened?"

"Ithin, stuck me with a bolt and he was none to gently pulling it out."

Arthur gritted his teeth, as he sat up, his shoulder throbbing painfully.

"But I got lucky your friend showed up when he did."

Merlin smiled.

"I'm sure Kiligaroh was all to happy to rip him to shreds. I've never seen him so mad as when he found me."

"He wasn't the only one."

Merlin's eyes met Arthur's as an odd silence fell between them.

"I'm sorry Merlin. I'm sorry for leaving you with him-"

"Arthur, its alright. I don't blame you, I knew I needed to get Gwaine and you out, I needed to make sure you were safe."

"So you could enact your plain, which by the way what was your plain because I hate to be blunt but it wasn't a very good one."

Merlin laughed, sitting down beside Arthur on the bed feeling his foot throbbing hotly.

"No it wasn't. To tell you truth Arthur, I didn't have a plan."

Arthur turned on Merlin, shock deep in his eyes.

"What? But you told Gwaine-"

"I told Gwaine what I needed to, so he would get you out. Some of it may not have been wholly truthful."

"So what, you were just going to let him kill you?"

"That was the idea."

"Merlin, you never cease to amaze me."

"I was to weak to protect you from him, so I knew I had to get you out. It just so happened he worked right along with that sentiment."

"And your magic? Did you-"

"No, I still got it but its weak."

"Not to weak I would guess."

Merlin laughed.

"Thank you Arthur, for what you did. I wouldn't have asked it of you but Kiligaroh, well he doesn't always do as he's told."

"Sounds like someone else's I know."

Merlin dropped his head smiling.

"And besides I should be the one thanking you. Turns out your not completely useless after all."

Merlin laughed again, a smile spreading across his face.

"You don't even know the half of it."

"Will you tell me?"

"I will but first lets get down to Gaius before we both bleed out on your bed."

Arthur laughed as Merlin smiled warmly down at him. It was worth a wound, it was worth many wounds just to see Merlin smile again.

* * *

What did you think? Please review. If you have any suggestions for a fic you would like for me to play with I'd be happy to give it a go. Till next time, thanks again for all the support it really means a lot.


End file.
